The Next Generation
by green moon 308
Summary: This is about the time of the next generation at Hogwarts. The story begin with Teddy start hogwarts, and the rest of the kids will join to hogwarts when they be eleven.
1. Hogwarts Express

This is my first fanfiction, and english isn't my native language, so forgive me for any minor mistakes.  
Disclaimer: the world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I don't own anything.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express**

Edward Remus Lupin was sleeping in his bed at 12 Grimmauld Place. That was the room Harry and Ron slept in while staying in 12 Grimmauld Place during the war. Harry decided to give Andromeda all Sirius' heritage because he didn't need it, and he also knew that if Sirius was still alive, he would use all his money to help in raising Teddy.

Besides that, after the war Harry found out that there was a Potter mansion and he inherited it, so he and Ginny moved in there after she finished Hogwarts. Andromeda moved with Teddy in 12 Grimmauld Place because she couldn't stay in her old house; she had to many painful memories from Ted, Nymphadora and even Remus there.

Before Andromeda and Teddy moved in 12 Grimmauld Place, everyone helped her reorganizing the house, so that it won't be scary: all the creepy things were thrown out; Walburga Black's portrait was silenced and covered in a sheet; the house-elf heads got off the wall and packed in a box; (Kreacher didn't allow them to throw the heads of his ancestors out, and throughout that day, he grumbled about the soaring unfairness and injustice that he would not be hanged there after he dies.) and the house was repainted in lighter colours.

'Teddy, it's time to get up, you don't want to miss the train, right?' Teddy jumped out of bed immediately. 'Of course not, grandma, it would be a disaster if I late for my first day at Hogwarts!'

Teddy looked up at his clock, the hands were on nine o'clock. 'Grandma, why didn't you wake me up earlier!?' His grandmother smiled at him, 'Because I assumed you didn't fall asleep from excitement, and I thought I should let you sleep before you go to Hogwarts.'

Teddy smiled. 'You're right. Thanks, grandma.' Andromeda walked towards the door. 'You should get dressed and check that everything is organized for today.' She said before she left the room.

Teddy wore his muggle clothes, a black T-shirt and jeans and checked out his trunk. Then he took his wand off his desk and pocketed it. He looked at his parents' picture, they waved at him. 'Mum, dad, I hope you will be proud of me.' He told the picture and left his room.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen were all the Weasleys and Potters. Molly made pancakes while Kreacher tried to get her out of the cooking area and do everything by himself. After the war, Harry allowed Kreacher to stay at 12 Grimmauld Place. At some point, after Andromeda and Teddy moved there, Kreacher started to do the housework without Harry and Andromeda asking him for that. That's because Kreacher understood that Andromeda was the best master he could get, she was a Black unlike Harry, and she was really nice to him unlike Sirius, and since Kreacher realised that, he had begun to listen to Andromeda and do what she said.

Arthur sat at the table and read the Daily Prophet, Harry sat near him and listened to Angelina telling Ginny about her last quidditch game in the Ballycastle Bats for an interview for the next edition of the Daily Prophet.

Percy and Audrey drank tea at the end of the table while Charlie tried to convince them to add dragon milk he brought from Romania to their tea. They obviously refused.

Fleur maid a braid to her daughter, Victoire, while she and Molly II read _A Guide to Medieval Sorcery_.

George was laughing from Dominique, Lucy, Fred and James who played with faked moustaches from his shop.

Bill and Ron sat on the floor and played with the younger kids: Louis, Roxanne, Rose and Albus. They played with Aviatomobiles, the flying car toys from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Hermione read a book to the toddlers, Lily and Hugo, while they sat in their baby chairs, laughing and making noises.

Andromeda entered the kitchen to the sound of talking and laughter. There was never silence with this family, and of course Andromeda knew that, so she used quietening charm on the door, so that Teddy will be surprised when he finds out everyone's here.

' _Teddy starts Hogwarts_ is the article in the section of our family in the Daily Prophet,' Arthur said with a sigh.

'Well, that's not surprising,' Andromeda said and went close to Arthur so that she would be able to read the article too.

At this moment one of the Aviatomobiles flew to the direction of the kitchen's door. Bill noticed it immediately and yelled: 'Immobulus'. The Aviatomobile froze in mid air at the very moment Teddy opened the kitchen's door. He looked up.

'Well, that's a nice reception,' he said with laughter and grabbed the Aviatomobile. 'What are all of you doing here?' He asked and changed his hair colour to red.

'We wanted to surprise you and come to say goodbye to you here, so that there will not be a crowd around us on the platform,' Harry told his godson with a smile.

'That's a nice thought, but I don't mind you all coming to the train with me. I don't mind if all of the kids know that I'm a part of the most famous family. Besides, there is probably a full article about me starting Hogwarts today in the family section, isn't it right?' Teddy said miserably and put down the Aviatomobile on the floor where the kids played with it.

All the four young kids jumped on his legs. Louis and Roxanne on the right, and Rose and Albus on the left.

'Yay! We are going to the platform!' James called and raised his hand for a high five.

'that's going to be so cool running through the wall!' Fred said while high fiving james.

'Ooh, I can't wait for it,' Dominique said in excitement.

'Yeah, me too!' Lucy agreed.

'We're going to stay like that until the train,' Albus squicked excitedly and tugged Teddy's pants. Teddy gritted his teeth and looked at Harry with grimaced face, looking for help.

'No, you're not coming,' Harry said in reproach, 'you're too young.'

'But James is going!' Albus cried in protest.

'James is five. You are three,' Harry said with a voice that made it clear that there was no room for arguments.

Victoire and Molly II closed the book. They looked at Teddy, who smiled at them. As fun as the kids were, what he really liked to do was to be with Victoire and Molly II. They were the closets to his age and he could be serious and honest with them.

Only then, Teddy saw the pancakes on the table. He looked at the kids that hanged on his legs with a big smile. "Don't you want pancakes?" He asked them. The four kids hurried to leave his legs and ran towards the table as fast as they could.

Victoire and Molly II walked towards Teddy. 'Are you sure you want the kids to come?' Victoire asked Teddy.

'I want you both to come, and that means the kids also have to.' Teddy answered his best friend, dissatisfiedly.

'That is nice of you,' Molly II said.

Teddy went over to the table and sat down. Victoire immediately took the seat near him. 'Your braid is beautiful,' He said to her with his charming smile.

'Thanks,' she answered, all blushed.

* * *

The entire family, besides Ron and Hermione, who lost the lottery of who was going to stay behind and look after the kids (it was George's idea, of course), walked together around the busy streets of London. Molly and Arthur at first, then most of the kids running and laughing. After them, the rest of the adults, and finally Teddy, Victoire and Molly II. Even though they were in the muggle world, they still managed to get a lot of looks in their direction. Not every day you see so many red heads at the same place.

'I'm glad you want us to come with you, now we can have more time together,' Victoire said to Teddy, who played with his trunk as if it was a ball. His grandmother shrunk it earlier, so that he wouldn't have to drag it all over London.

'Of course, I want you to come so we can be together. The thing I love the most is being with my best friends' Teddy said, smiling. Molly II looked at him. 'Yes, Molls, you too, you both are my best friends.'

Molly II blushed, 'Thanks,' she murmured.

Molly II has always been the quite girl. She was with Teddy and Victoire all the time, but she did give them a little space to be together - only the two of them. She didn't want to interfere in their conversations, so she was just been with them quietly, but Teddy and Victoire always made sure to include her in everything they did.

Victoire looked at Teddy's shrunken trunk. 'Your trunk will get messy,' she said to her best friend.

'No, it won't. Don't worry,' Teddy answered her with a smile and threw the trunk in the air one more time.

Victoire and Molly looked at each other and rolled their eyes. 'So, what will you do after I go to Hogwarts? How are you going to spend all this time without me?' He asked, amused.

'We will start looking for more books about wars,' Victoire said, smiling, as if it was the most normal thing for a nine year old to say. But for Victoire it was perfectly normal; She was born in May 2nd, the very date when the second wizarding war ended, only two years later, and after realising what was so special about this date, she became utterly obsessed with wars and history. Ever since she learned to read, she was reading that kind of books over and over again.

'Yes, but by now we're reading the book _'A Guide to Medieval History'_ , which is about witchcrafts in the middle age. So, at first we need to finish this book, and then it is my turn to choose the book we are going to read next,' Molly II said.

'Well, that's a relief. I thought Victoire made you love wars either,' Teddy said and sighed with relief. Victoire rolled her eyes and chuckled.

'No, I'm staying with biography books.' Molly II said seriously.

'It's so weird that girls who are under the age of ten love books about history and biography,' Teddy teased his best friends. Both of the girls glared at him irritably. 'I'm kidding, stop staring at me, I really love the fact that you two are bookworms,' he smiled at them.

'I'm going to miss your dramatizing of the books, just reading them is going to be a bit boring now,' Molly II sighed.

'Yeah, it was always fun that me and Molls read the books and you played the characters and changed your look to them." Victoire said to Teddy.

'I'm going to miss that too…' he said, sighing.

They walked quietly for a couple of minutes. 'So, Molls, what book will you choose next?' Teddy broke the silence.

'I'll do a favour to Victoire and choose biography book which also talks about history.'

'Are you really going to do this? So, what is the book?' Victoire asked with shining eyes.

Molly II chuckled. 'I'm going to choose the book _'Marvolo: The Truth'_ , biography and history, it's going to be an amazing book for both of us.' Molly II said, satisfied.

'Nice choice, it sounds like a really interesting book,' Victoire said and hugged Molly II.

'Teddy, we're here,' His grandmother called suddenly.

'Oops, I haven't noticed that,' Teddy said, embarrassed.

'We decided you should go first,' Harry said and showed Teddy where was the wall leading to the platform.

Teddy looked at the girls. 'Do you want to join me and get inside with me?' He asked his friends with a smile and reached out his hand.

'Nah, I'll pass, you two should go together,' Molly II said with a pawky smile. One of the reasons she always gave Teddy and Victoire space was because it was clear to her, that they will be together at some day, so she let them have their moments.

Victoire knew Teddy the best, so she knew that behind that smile he was a little afraid. She grabbed his hand without hesitation, 'Of course I'll join you,' she said smiling.

James saw that and yelled, 'I want to go with Teddy on the platform!' He started to run over to Teddy and Victoire but they already ran throughout the wall and disappeared.

'Wow, we are finally on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters,' Teddy said and looked around. 'This is so amazing,' Victoire said and noticed they were still holding hands. She let go of her hand and they both blushed.

Right after the whole family was on the platform people started staring and whispering. Something they all knew will happen.

'So, it is time you start your Hogwarts experience. Write me after the sorting please.' Andromeda said and grew the trunk to it normal size. She hugged her grandson. 'I'm sure your parents are proud of you.' She muttered in his ear. A big smile covered Teddy's face.

'NO!' multiple calls were heard from all the kids and they jumped on Teddy as soon as Andromeda left him. Teddy fell to the ground while the kids hanged on him.

'Kids, please get down from Teddy,' Harry called. The kids got back away slowly. Harry helped Teddy to get up. 'You are starting the best journey that a wizard or witch has in life. Use every moment and have fun.' Harry said and hugged his godson.

Teddy went over to the place where Victoire stood. 'I will write to you, I promise.' He said to her.

'Of course you do, now you better get on the train and meet new friends.' She said and smiled a little to the ground.

'You know you will always be my best friend, no one could ever replace you,' Teddy said to cheered up Victoire and hugged her.

They both blushed. 'Thanks, that's nice of you,' she whispered in his ear.

Molly II was near them and smiled to herself. After Teddy released the hug she said, 'bye Teddy.'

Teddy turned over to her. 'Bye Molls,' he answered.

Teddy took his trunk and dragged it on the train. He turned over to look at his family. 'Bye everyone, I'm going to miss you all,' he said and got on the train.

'If anyone is annoying you, you can always prank him, I'll send you whatever you want from my shop, just ask,' George yelled to Teddy before the train doors closed behind him.

'George, don't give him ideas!' Molly and Andromeda cried together.

* * *

Teddy looked for a compartment to sit in. Most of the compartments were occupied. Teddy knew that everyone would want to sit with him if they knew that Harry Potter is his godfather, but he didn't want to use this to meet other kids.

After a while he had managed to find a compartment. In there sat one boy who looked like a first year like him. The boy was blonde with green eyes. He looked a little scared.

Teddy decided to get inside this compartment. 'Hey, can I sit with you?' He asked the boy.

'Yes, of course! My name is Leopold Colten, by the way, but please call me Leo.' The blonde boy said and reached out his hand. It was clear that he was really glad to meet someone.

Teddy smiled, 'I'm Edward Lupin, but everyone calls me Teddy,' he said and shook Leo's hand.

'So, are you excited of going to Hogwarts?' Teddy asked Leo.

'Yes,' Leo muttered, not sounding excited at all.

'You are not sounding excited,' Teddy said.

'Yeah, well, I'm a little bit nervous. I'm, what is it called? A muggle born? And I don't know anything about Hogwarts. I almost don't even know how it feels, wearing robes! I only wore mine for a minute!' Leo said, clearly nervous.

'So why don't we wear our robes now so you could start and get used to it?' Teddy asked, trying to calm him down with the first idea he had.

'Okay,' Leo said with a tiny smile. The boys wore their robes.

'So how it's feels, wearing robes?' Teddy asked after they finished arranging their robes.

'It's weird. Did you wear robes a lot before now?' Leo asked Teddy.

'Not so many times, because I live in London. Every time I left home I had to wear muggle clothes,' Teddy answered.

Only then, the train started to move. 'Well, we are finally starting our Hogwarts journey.' Teddy said and looked outside the window to see the train living the station.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. 'Yes, you may come in,' Teddy said and started looking for his money. He didn't understand why the Trolley Witch is coming right away, but he wasn't going to say no for sweets.

In the door was a young witch with black bob hairstyle and brown eyes. She looked like she was about to start her first year and she already wore her Hogwarts robes. Her trunk was by her side. On her trunk was a cage with Siamese cat.

'May I sit with you? The train starts moving and I couldn't find a seat yet,' the girl said to the boys.

'Yes, of course. Get inside,' Leo answered cheerfully. It was the second time in the last couple of minutes that someone wanted to sit with him in the same compartment and it made him really happy.

'Thanks. I'm Aria Davies, what are your names?' She asked the boys after she sat down near Leo.

'I'm Teddy and this is Leo,' Teddy answered quickly for both of them to be able to avoid from saying his last name.

'It's nice to meet you boys,' Aria said and smiled friendly. She opened her cat's cage and it jumped to her knees. 'Her name is Eclipse,' she said and patted the cat.

'So, what are your hobbies, are there special things kids in the magical world like to do?' Leo asked his compartment partners.

'I love to play wizard's chess,' Aria answered.

'Does wizard's chess is different from muggle chess?' Leo asked.

'Not the rules, but the pieces which used to moving by themselves after you tell them where to,' Teddy explained to Leo.

'Wow, that sounds cool,' Leo said.

'Do you want to play with me? I happened to have a chessboard and pieces here,' Aria said to Leo.

'Yes, I do, I'm pretty fond of chess, even thought I'm not that good,' Leo answered.

'So, Teddy, what do you like to do?' Aria asked while looking for her chessboard in her trunk.

'I love to play and mimic people,' Teddy answered to her question.

'What's magical in that?' Leo asked.

'Not everything we do has to be magical,' Teddy laughed.

'There are lessons of performing arts in Hogwarts? Because I really love to sing and I would love to keep doing it,' Leo said hopefully while he and Aria started organizing the pieces on the board.

'You could go to the Frog Choir if you want to sing and there are music lessons from the third year. My brother takes a part of the Frog Choir. Pawn to B4.' Aria answered and started the game.

'So, I just tell the pawn where to go and it moves there?' Leo asked to be certain.

'Yes, exactly.' Aria answered.

'Okay, so pawn to B5,' Leo said and watched in wonder at the pawn while it moved.

Teddy looked at his new friends playing chess. It was really interesting. He didn't care to sit aside, he got used to it from Victoire and Molly II, when they read books, and he didn't want to play the stories.

'Knight to C3,' Aria called.

'Knight to F6,' Leo made his move.

'You know mimicing my moves is not going to help you win, Leo. Knight to B5!' Aria said. The knight smashed the pawn.

'Wow, they actually smash the pieces? That's incredible they can do that!' Leo said in shock.

Teddy and Aria laughed at his comment and Leo smiled and laughed as well.

In the middle of the game, when Aria was clearly about to win, the Trolley Witch came in their compartment. 'Anything off the trolley, dears?'

'Yes, I will take three Chocolate frogs, Cauldron Cake and Liquorice Wands,' Teddy said and paid her.

'Two Chocolate frogs, Pumpkin Pasty and Jelly Slugs for me,' Aria asked and took her sweets after she paid.

'Checkmate. Leo, don't you want anything to eat?' Aria said to surprised Leo who was shocked from Aria's win.

'Well, I'm a bit hungry but I don't know these sweets at all and I'm not sure I like them, and nice game, you are really good,' Leo said.

'Thanks, and you can try some of my sweets. I don't care,' Aria said and handed him a Jelly Slug.

'Yummy, they are like Gummy Worms,' Leo said after tasting it.

'Here, have a Liquorice Wand,' Teddy said and handed the sweet over to Leo.

'So, Aria, what cards did you manage to get? I've got Dumbledore, Helga Hufflepuff and Elladora Ketteridge,' Teddy said and put the cards on the small table.

'I've got Rowena Ravenclaw and Uric the Oddball. Two Ravenclaws, maybe that means I'm going to be a Ravenclaw,' Aria said with a chuckle.

'Do you want to be in Ravenclaw?' Teddy asked her.

'Yes, I do, most of my family was in Ravenclaw,' She said with a smile.

'Hold on, what are these cards in the first place?' Leo asked his friends.

'Well, it's a collecting and trading cards of famous wizards and witches. You can take mine and start your own collection. I have all of these cards already,' Teddy explained to Leo and gave him his three cards.

'You can take my cards too,' Aria said and handed Leo her cards.

'Wow, thank you. You are good friends and we barely even know each other,' Leo told Teddy and Aria, beaming.

Only then, the compartment door opened. At the entrance were two boys and one girl.

'So, the Daily Prophet was right. Harry Potter's godson is really starting Hogwarts today,' One of the boys said.

Teddy sighed. He knew it would come at some point. 'So, how is it to be from the most famous family in the wizarding world?' The girl asked mockingly.

'Are you from a famous family? And who is Harry Potter?' Leo asked, not understanding what's going on.

'You can't be on the train a couple of hours without meeting a muggle-born, can you, Lupin?' The other boy asked, and the three of them laughed loudly, but Teddy could swear he heard another mocking voice laughing along with them from outside as well.

Teddy and Aria shared a look. These kids were clearly from a pure blood families. 'Well, he was raised by blood traitors, what have you expected?' The first boy said.

'It a shame, what happened to a decendant of the Black family,' the girl said and shook her head.

'Hey, what's going on here?' Someone said. According to his badge he was a Ravenclaw prefect.

The three kids just went away without responding to his question. 'Are you guys okay?' He asked them. When Eclipse saw him, she jumped right on him.

'Yes, we are fine, thanks Taylor,' Aria said.

'Do you guys know each other?' Teddy asked.

'Yes, of course. Teddy, Leo, meet my big brother Taylor,' Aria said and gestured at her brother.

'Hey, nice to meet you,' Taylor said and patted Eclipse.

'I wanted to see how you got along and if you have found some friends already, and it's nice to see you have,' Taylor smiled and picked Eclipse up.

'What just happened?' Leo finally asked.

'Well, these were just some annoying kids. Just ignore them,' Aria advised.

'I'm sorry for not telling you who my family is, I just wanted to meet friends who want to talk to me because of who I am and not because I'm Harry Potter's godson,' Teddy said in low voice and look at the floor.

'That's okay, I actually knew that from the picture from the article. You're not looking to different,' Aria said, smiling. Teddy blushed.

'Thanks for not mentioning it,' Teddy said and smiled shyly.

'Your welcome, I'm sure it's not that easy to be his godson,' Aria said.

'No, it's not,' Teddy answered to her, 'even though he is a really great godfather.'

'Do you mind telling me who Harry potter is?!' Leo asked pretty loud. He looked offended.

'We are sorry Leo. Harry Potter is the greatest wizard of the wizarding history and he is Teddy's godfather,' Aria answered.

'Not of the whole history,' Teddy said and blushed a little bit.

'Well, that was an interesting conversation, but you should be ready to leave the train. We should be arriving to Hogwarts in a few minutes,' Taylor said with an amused smile and put Eclipse in her cage. The three kids looked at him. They've all completely forgotten he was still there.

'We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken school separately,' A voice echoed through the entire train.

'I should get back to the prefect compartment, bye,' Taylor said and went away.

Aria got her chess back in her trunk while Teddy collected his sweets. After five minutes the train got into a halt.

'Well, let's get off,' Teddy said and the three of them got off the train to start their Hogwarts journey.

* * *

Author note: Taylor and Aria are the kids of Chester Davies from Hogwarts Mystery. I thought it'll be nice to invent kids of some of the characters showed there, because this are Tonks years at Hogwarts, so that makes sense chronologically.


	2. The Sorting

Most of Hagrid sentences are from the philosopher's stone because I don't know how to write his speaking.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Sorting**

'Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!' Someone called. It was Hagrid of course. Teddy recognised him. Every time a baby was born in the family there was celebration at The Burrow and half of the teachers of Hogwarts came over.

However, Hagrid didn't recognise Teddy. Every time Hagrid saw Teddy, he had a different hair colour. People only recognised Teddy when his hair colour was unusual. But Teddy's hair was red ever since the morning, so he didn't stand out.

One boy waved at Hagrid. Hagrid smiled and waved at him back.

'C'mon, follow me! That's all the firs'-years? Yer a little bit. Well follow me!' All the first year students followed Hagrid to a narrow path.

'Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts soon,' Hagrid said to the kids. No one spoke, but there was excitement in the air.

Suddenly, the narrow path opened to the edge of a lake. In the other side of it was a high mountain. At the top of the mountain stood a giant castle with many turrets and towers.

'Wow!' Everyone said, astonished from the castle.

'No more'n four in a boat!' Hagrid called, pointing on the boats in the shore.

Teddy, Leo, Aria and another girl boarded in a boat. 'What's your name?' Aria asked the girl. 'My name is Teal Horn. What is-'

'Everyone in?' Hagrid suddenly yelled from his own private boat, 'Great - FORWARD!'

The boats started to move all at once. After the three kids introduced themselves to Teal, everyone got silent, and they all stared at the great castle. The closer the castle came, the more impressive it seemed.

'Heads down!' Hagrid yelled as the boats reached the cliff. They all bent their heads as they sailed through a curtain of ivy.

'Ahhhh,' There was a shout. One of the kids fell into the water. 'Oh god,' Hagrid muttered while sailing back to get the kid out of the water.

The boats continued to sail until they reached underground harbour.

All the children climbed out of their boats and waited for Hagrid and the boy who fell into the water.

Hagrid carried the boy on his shoulder and patted him hard. The boy coughed water and sneezed. Hagrid put the boy on the ground. 'What's yer name?'

'Mathew Slinkhard sir,' The boy muttered. 'We'll dry you inside, let's get in!' Hagrid called and started walking towards the castle. All of the kids followed him.

They arrived at a big oak door. Hagrid knocked at the door three times and the door suddenly opened.

* * *

At the entrance stood a tiny wizard in blue-green robes, who smiled at the kids.

'The firs'-years, Professor Flitwick. Slinkhard here fell into the water,' Hagrid said and patted Mathew again.

'Poor boy. Thanks Hagrid, I'll handle this from here,' Flitwick said. He pulled his wand out and suddenly Harisson wasn't wet anymore. 'Thanks,' Harrison muttered.

'Follow me!' Flitwick said in his tiny voice and lead the students to the Entrance Hall.

Flitwick turned to the kids. 'Hello students, welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher and the head of Ravenclaw house. The feast will begin soon, but first you will be sorted into one of our houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house has big importance while you're at Hogwarts. You eat, sleep, and spend your free time with your house. Though that doesn't mean you need to be friends only with your house, you should have connections with all the houses, that's why all of you learn together in the same class, so you could get to know each other regardless to your house. Nice behaviour and achievements will earn your house points, and rule-breaking will result lost of points. The sorting will start soon, wait here, I'll come back to take you to the Great Hall.'

After Flitwick finished his speech he left to get inside the Great Hall.

'How are they sorting us?' Leo asked anxiously. 'With a talking hat, you don't need to worry,' Teddy said, as if it was a completely normal thing, and put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

'Hats can talk in the wizarding world?' Leo asked, stunned, and opening his eyes wide. 'Only this particular hat can talk,' Aria answered Leo.

'Ahhhhh!' Leo yelled. Some other kids also screamed. More than dozen ghosts suddenly appeared in front of them. The ghosts didn't notice the first years and they just got inside the Great Hall.

'Are ghosts real?' Leo asked, completely shocked from what he had seen. 'They aren't evil right?' Teal, who was near them, asked.

'Yes, ghosts are real and they are not evil. Are you also a muggle born, Teal?' Teddy asked.

'No, I'm half blood. My father was a wizard but he passed away when I was seven, so I know some stuff about the wizarding world but I grew up in the muggle world.' Teal answered while she stared at the high ceiling.

Teddy looked at her. 'Oo. I'm sorry for your lost, my parents-'

'Come on students the sorting is about to begin.' Flitwick voice said before Teddy finished his sentence. The doors to the Great Hall were opened and Flitwick stood in the entrance. 'Follow me in a line.' He called and lead the students to the Great Hall.

'They really don't let us do a proper conversation right?' Teal asked in a whisper.

'Yeah. Let's talk tomorrow before our first class. We probably not be in the same house so we meet again only tomorrow anyway.' Teddy whispered to his friends.

The students followed Flitwick to the front of the teachers table. Teddy recognised most of the teachers, mainly from stories. Before the teachers table there were a stool with a hat on it.

After the hat finished his song Flitwick started to read the students names for the sorting. 'Avery, Falcon!' He was one of the kids from the train. He went to the stool and Flitwick put the hat on his head.

'SLYTHERIN!' The hat shouted after couple of seconds. The Slytherin's table applauded, while Falcon walked to the table with a smirk on his face. 'That was expected, it was obvious he is pure blood.' Aria whispered in Teddy's ear.

'Barnett, Eva!' Flitwick said as loud as he could. The girl sat on the stool and Flitwick put the hat on her head. After some half a minute the hat shouted, 'SLYTHERIN!' The girl went to the Slytherin's table and sat in front of Falcon.

'Blishwick, Jasper!' Flitwick called another name. Teddy tried to figure out from where this last name name is familiar to him. The boy went to sit on the stool. After more than a minute the hat shouted, 'HUFFLEPUFF!' The boy glanced to the Slytherin's table and went to sit with the Hufflepuffs.

'Burke, Lyra!' That was the girl from the train. 'SLYTHERIN!' The hat shouted again. She smiled and went to sit next to Falcon. Teddy and Aria shared a look and sighed.

'Colten, Leopold!' Leo looked at Teddy and Aria. They nodded and whispered good luck. Leo sat on the stool with the hat. after a while the hat shouted: 'HUFFLEPUFF!' The Hufflepuff table cheered, and Leo went to sit there.

'Davies, Aria!' Aria went to the stool, after Teddy and also Teal whispered her good luck. 'RAVENCLAW!' She smiled and went to sit next to her brother.

Another two kids sorted and then it was Teal's turn. 'Horn, Teal!' Flitwick called and Teal went to the stool. 'GRYFFINDOR!' The hat yelled after some time.

Teddy waited for his turn. After couple of kids, Flitwick finally called: 'Lupin, Edward!' Teddy walked to the stool and sat on it. Flitwick put the hat on Teddy's head.

' _Interesting, very interesting. You are not cunning so Slytherin isn't an option, you're creative and smart but not from the Ravenclaw kind, so that out too. That leaves us with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, you have a preference for one of them?'_ The hat said to Teddy in his mind.

' _No, I can't choose. Gryffindor was my father's house and Hufflepuff was my mother's house, choosing between these houses it is like choose between my parents, and I won't do it. I can't do it. I'll be happy in both houses.'_ Teddy said to the hat in his thoughts.

' _Well, I think I know now what house suits you more._ " The hat said. Then it yelled: 'HUFFLEPUFF!' Flitwick took the hat from Teddy's head. 'Sweet!' Teddy called and jumped off the stool. His hair blinked between yellow and black.

There was a loud gasp in the hall. Probably because Teddy is a metamorphmagus but it also could have been because Harry Potter godson just sorted to Hufflepuff and not to Gryffindor.

Teddy start walking to the Hufflepuff table but then he noticed Flitwick sad expression. He looked up to the teachers table and saw that McGonagall and Hagrid had a sad expression too.

Then he remembered his mother did the same thing when she sorted to Hufflepuff, his grandmother and Charlie told him that. He just made the teachers remember his mother. This is not the way he wanted to start Hogwarts.

'Sorry,' Teddy muttered to Flitwick, change his hair back to red and walked to the Hufflepuff table looking at the floor. He sat next to Leo, and drifted away with thought about his parents.

* * *

'Teddy, Teddy?' Leo said his name twice and touched Teddy's shoulder. Teddy looked at Leo. "what is it Leo?" He asked. "The food arrived! It appeared out of nowhere!" Leo said.

'Well that magic.' The girl who sat in front of them said. She was sorted just before Teal; her name is Holly Hatch. Then she looked at Teddy. 'So why you suddenly became upset after your sorting?' She asked Teddy. 'I just thought about my parents...' Teddy answered and began to eat. He waited for her to say anything else but she just starts to eat.

'So how did you change your hair colour? That was so cool! Can you teach me how to do it? Please?' Leo asked after a while and looked at Teddy's hair.

'I'm a Metamorphmagus. You're born that way, you can't learn it. But you will learn how to change your hair colour with a spell.' Teddy said and ate a potato.

'Ooo, that cool.' Leo said while he ate chips.

'So, what do you know about the teachers? Are they nice? I'm a muggle born so I only know Professor Cork, the transfiguration teacher. She is the one who explain to me about the wizarding world. She is really sweet; she is also muggle born so she know exactly how I felt.' Holly said after a while.

'I'm also a muggle born. Professor Bones is the one who came to explain to me about the wizarding world. She was really nice, but I don't remember what she teaches.' Leo said. Just then the desserts appeared.

'She teaches DADA, and she is also our Head of House.' Teddy said and took chocolate gateau.

'Dada? There is a subject about fathers? What magical in that?!' Holly asked in surprise and stopped eating her ice cream.

'No, it not about fathers or something like that it initials for Defence Against the Dark Arts.' Teddy laughed.

'Dark arts?! There is dark magic? Are we in danger?' Leo asked and almost choked from his apple pie.

'No, no. It's like a self defence lesson you've got nothing to worry about.' Teddy said and decided to change the subject, because if they stay in that topic, he might accidently mention something about the war and that probably not going to be a good idea to scared muggle-borns with something that happened over a decade ago.

'Anyway, let me explain about the rest of the professors. The guy over there is Professor Longbottom he teaches Herbology, the fat man is Professor Slughorn he teaches Potions and the woman with short hair is Madam Hooch she teaches flying on broomsticks.' Teddy said and finished his dessert.

'Isn't that just a myth?' Holly asked.

'Well I guess myths developed from true facts,' Teddy answered.

After the desserts disappeared McGonagall stood up. 'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I have few messages. First-years, the forest is forbidden to enter. Students, remember that magic is not allowed to use in the corridors between classes. The Quidditch trials and the Frog Choir auditions will be held in the second week of term. About Quidditch talk to Madam Hooch and for the Frog Choir to Professor Flitwick. Now go to your common rooms, good night" McGonagall finished her speech with small smile and sat down.

'First-years follow me to our common room please.' One of the prefects said.

* * *

The Hufflepuffs first-years followed after their prefect outside the Great Hall. They got to the Entrance Hall.

Only then Teddy noticed that they are only seven, three girls and four boys. _Wow people really didn't bring children to the world at times of war_ , he thought.

The prefect looks at them and smiled. 'Hello everyone, welcome to Hufflepuff house. I'm one of your prefects, Brook Gudgeon. I know you all tired so don't worry our common room is not that far from the Great Hall. Now let's go.' She said, and went to a door near the marble staircase.

After all the first-years passed through, Brook closed the door. They were in a broad corridor. There were torches on the wall and several paintings of food.

They walked in the corridor until they came to a pile of barrels. Brook turned around to look at the seven kids. 'To get to our common room, all you need to do is tap on this barrel in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. After that the barrel will open and we crawl through it. You should practice on the rhythm later because if you tap wrong you will be doused in vinegar.'

The first-years exchanged worried glances but Brook didn't notice because she turn back to the barrels. She tapped on the barrel and the entrance appeared. Brook crawled through the barrel and all the first-years followed suit.

They entered to a round yellow room with a low ceiling. 'Breakfast begins at 7:30, but tomorrow the day begins at 6:30 because Professor Bones came to make her annual conversation and gives the classes schedule. After that we'll show you Hogwarts and your classes. The first lesson starts at 9:00. Professor Bones will also do with each one of you personal conversation to hear about you in the afternoon. At the weekend we'll get to know each other and you introduce yourselves in front of the house. You should go to sleep now, it's late.' Brook said with warm smile.

'Wait! What about sending letters to our families?' Teddy asked and turned pale a bit, he didn't want his family to find out his Hogwarts house from the Daily Prophet, he wanted to tell them himself.

'Right, I almost forgot about it. The students who have owls, they are in your dormitories. For those who wants to use the school owls my fellow prefect went to bring some of them here so you could send your letters tonight. Tomorrow we'll show you where the Owlery is so you could send letters anytime you want.' Brook answered to Teddy.

'If I send a letter with the owls to my muggle parents, they'll get it?'' Holly asked Brook.

'Yes, your muggle parents will get the letter. Now girls, your dormitory is after this tunnel and boys you need to go to this tunnel.' Brook said and pointed on circular doors that looks like barrel tops.

The four boys went to their dormitory. There were four beds in the room and next to each bed the trunk was lying. Teddy went to his trunk and pulled out three parchments.

It took Teddy almost an hour until he finished to write the letters for his grandmother, Harry and Victoire and went back to the common room.

In the common room Teddy saw three owls tied to a wooden box. He opened the box. There were few letters in the box, two from regular paper. He assumed this was Leo's and Holly's letters. He put the letters in the box and went to his dormitory.

Leo was sleeping in his bed and one of the other boys just get out from the bathroom. Teddy went there to get ready for sleep. He showered, brushed his teeth and put on his pyjamas, a big T-shirt of the Weird Sisters who got to his knees.

'You're a fan of the Weird Sisters?' Jasper, the second boy who sorted, asked after he saw Teddy's pyjamas. 'Yes...' Teddy muttered and sat on his bed.

'Nice, I'm also their fan, but I have a shirt in my size. You've heard that Kirley Duke's kids are in our year?' Jasper asked enthusiastically.

'No, I didn't heard that, I don't think it's fair to pry into the lives of kids only because they have famous relatives, and this shirt was my mother's shirt.' Teddy said in slightly angry tone and closed the curtains around the bed to make it clear that the conversation was over.

Teddy didn't notice that his hair became spiky and changed his colour to bubble gum pink, just like his mother's favourite hair style. If Andromeda had seen Teddy asleep right now, she would have thought she was looking at her daughter instead.

* * *

Author Note:  
1\. The reason Hagrid said they are not a lot of students in this class is because I believe in the theory that there was less kids in Harry's class because of the war, and that mean after two wars the class suppose to be even smaller. So, they are 28 students this year (7 in each house) and that why they learning everything together.  
2\. The boy who waved to Hagrid is a muggle-born, and Hagrid is the one who went to explain to him about the wizarding world. I didn't decide yet how many muggle-borns there are in this year, six or seven but anyway it's enough for Hagrid to be recruited to go and talk with a muggle born. I might write fanfic about how the teachers telling the muggle-borns in that year about Hogwarts. I didn't find any fanfic about that at all and this is pretty interesting concept.  
3\. I wanted to show that the names are not necessarily connects to the personality so that why someone named Leo is in Hufflepuff and someone named Teal is a Gryffindor. I'm generally trying to break some of the house's stereotypes.  
4\. Susan Bones is one of my favourite characters (I have a thing for minor characters) and I thought it would be interesting for her to become the DADA professor. She did lose most of her family (if not all of them) in the wars and I do believe that she can teach this subject perfectly.  
5\. Sorry if there are too many characters, I'll do a list of which character in what house in the next chapter. Tell me which characters you liked more and I will expand on them in the next episode (I already thought on how to do that inside the plot).  
6\. It's always bothered me that no one try to give support to the first-years. There are eleven years old kids who move to live at boarding school, they need some support. That why I did the thing with the owls, and the tour and the conversations with Susan which will happen in the next episode, because I think these kids need to feel that there are people who take care of them.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
